


Amazon Princesses and Many Mothers

by DiazTuna



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: Comics, Crossover, Don't know what happened to Hook lmao, F/F, Fluff, I literally have no clue when this happens but Henry is 16, dont ask me where hood is either probably obliterated, he's not even mention not even in a joke, i guess?, thank Hades
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 00:06:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9211166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiazTuna/pseuds/DiazTuna
Summary: The thing is, Henry had not expect to see magic today. He hadn’t been looking for it, and in a town like Storybrooke you wouldn’t have to do much looking anyway. No, when Henry details the events preceding the Moment (which in his mind seem ordinary, nothing special) he emphasizes that he hadn’t even made a simple wish. But still, he clears his voice and tells his mothers the truth.Or When Wonder Woman came to Storybrooke





	

**Author's Note:**

> A completely self-indulgent idea that I tweeted about and then finally decided to turn into a story because of swatkat's story of divorced superhero lesbian mommies (I'm still screaming about it). 
> 
> Also just finished reading William Goldman's the Princess Bride so Lauren all these parentheses are actually your fault.

The thing is, Henry had not expect to see magic today. He hadn’t been looking for it, and in a town like Storybrooke you wouldn’t have to do much looking anyway. No, when Henry details the events preceding the Moment (which in his mind seem ordinary, nothing special) he emphasizes that he hadn’t even made a simple wish. But still, he clears his voice and tells his mothers the truth. The unspecial truth. He had been reading comics right between a Beech and a Hawthorn at the park. A whole omnibus, the one he’d been eyeing for weeks at the store. Recolored with a watercolor technique.  And this he thinks relevant, there were swords,gods playing around with technology, a minotaur chef, and _gorgons._ No, not like what we’ve seen, he needs to point out. Ma gave him that fond smile of hers when he pulled up the panels that made him forget where he was and he just got lost in the art. Because when an artist loves a story, you can tell.

 

“Are you telling me you got so wrapped up in the story that umm...you brought it to life?” Ma says watching “their guest” inspect mom’s collection of books.

 

“You sound surprised. I would have thought you’d be used to it by now.” Mom replies without looking at ma.

 

“Well it’s not every day that the _literal_ Wonder Woman shows up riding a winged horse…”

 

“Pegasus.” Mom is  watching her move in the study. Her feet don’t make a sound (sandals gifted to her by Hermes, for swiftness. Ideal when fighting two Hydras)

 

Ma’s cheeks  turn pink and Henry can’t tell if it’s because of mom or because of Wonder Woman.

 

* * *

 

 

The Pegasus (Theia, the real Theia doesn’t mind sharing her name) is out in the backyard, mom refuses to take it to the stables. No, no she’d said, she can’t stay there. Of course he and ma knew that what she really meant was _I want to keep her._ With a flick of her wrist mom had sugar cubes on her hand. Ma doesn’t know where to look. Like she can’t decide which sight is the most unbelievable (though Henry secretly knows that it’s mom and her smile. Ma maybe doesn’t know this).

 

“Diana is fine.” She says with a small laugh after both he and Ma struggle to call her anything, Princess Wonder is what they’d manage to say in a mess of words.Somehow her voice is everything he had expected it to be. Serene, that’s how he would describe it. “Tell me, Henry Mills were you also made from clay because you were so wanted by your mother?”

 

He stammers because of all the things he’d thought she’d ask, that had not been it. He searches his brain for a good and non embarrassing answer but then it’s up to ma, who has not stopped looking pink, to answer.

 

“No. He’s..he came from my..umm..oven.” There’s a shrug and an awkward smile. His eyes are pinched shut when he can just hear the _swoosh_ from the jerk of mom’s head directed at her.

 

“You did not need to put it like that, _Emma._ ”

 

“It’s alright. I understand” Wonder Woman, she says unfazed. “I had many mothers too.”

 

For the first time ever neither of his moms launch into a long explanation as to how exactly he is both their son. There isn’t even the inkling of it.

 

Now he isn’t so sure he hadn’t made a wish.

 

* * *

 

 

Grams is nearly babbling about the Princess after she’s met her. Of course she doesn’t know anything about her (Snow White wouldn’t know much about the Amazons), but she is the only other person capable of talking to birds. And it isn’t just a chirp here or there, Wonder Woman actually harmonizes. Of course it isn’t just birds (Artemis’s gifts wouldn’t stop at birds) but every woodland creature. Grams has never been this excited about anything, and Gramps can only watch from a distance after she’d told him he reminded her of someone. The Princess _smiles_ like the deer and three different songbirds told her a secret. Henry thinks he’s seen that drawn on her expression whenever she’s supposed to look purposeful. Maybe he should have taken his grandmother more seriously when she suggested he take up bird-speak.

 

“Birds are observant creatures, Henry.” She tells him and he almost falls back because her hand on his shoulder. When she’s towering over him and still in her getup. “There is an interesting story to this place.”

 

“Yeah, there really is.” He says thinking back to his leather bound book and the pages that keep filling up and about his magical pen.

 

“Not quite the story is meant to be just yet, is it?” Now, Henry knows she isn’t a goddess (well, not in the true and real version of her story) but she seems to be able to see right through him. It must be one of Athena’s gift, wisdom to know when something is missing.

 

“Uh, no. I don’t think it is.” He admits in  a whisper. “What can I do?”

 

Her hand gently squeezes his shoulder and he knows that he flushes pink, just like his ma. “Wait a little while longer. Most forget that I was also blessed by Aphrodite.”

 

“I haven’t.”Henry looks up at her and sees Sun reflecting on her tiara. Dark hair and dark eyes that no artist (and they have been many. Good, not so good and _disturbing_ ) has been able to do it justice. Of course he hasn’t been able to stop smiling. “You’re whatever the World needs you to be.”

 

 

* * *

Portals are tricky, everyone knows that. But Aunt Zelena is reminding them anyway, she doesn’t think they understand well enough.

 

“What? You thought only our Warrior Princess crossed over? Of course a bloody chimera came following her trail!” There is that shine to her eyes that gives her away, she’s actually excited about this. “I really wish you people would stop opening portals so willy nilly!”

 

He’d seen lines come up and make shapes, he’d seen blows painted red and orange. Spreads spanning two whole pages, but nothing could have prepared him for an actual Pegasus flying around a chimera, working in sync with the Princess of the Amazons. Or with ma, for that matter. Both have their swords out, Ma’s is longer and thinner. Wonder Woman’s is broader, it looks like an over-sized dagger. Of course Ma isn’t as quick or expert in her moves, but she can see how pleased the Princess is to see her charging forward. Even if the chimera’s snake head strikes her and she falls  back, there is only respect in her eyes. Naturally this is when mom steps in with with her fireball in her hand (not that she’s aware that this is standard procedure when ma so much as scrapes her knee). The lion head roars when it’s burned and that’s when the over sized dagger pierces its chest.

 

Wonder Woman’s cheeks are spattered with blood. He sees what he’d read so many times, that while she may be a warrior and enjoys a good battle she is always sorry to kill. She wipes her sword clean and runs her fingers through the lion’s mane.

 

“We make a good team.” She cuts open the snake’s mouth without too much thought. Mom, kneeling beside ma now, just keeps staring at her. “Three drops of its blood on Emma’s wound should stop the venom.”

 

Mom, who no one could ever call dumbfounded, is just that when she finds herself materializing a small vial containing the three drops into her hand.

 

Ma winces as the blood burns her wound closed, but just that. He knows it hurts, anything that sizzles or bubbles hurts as rule.

 

“This could only happen to _you._ ” Mom admonishes her, even as she’s holding her upright (mom says that Emma le va a sacar las canas verdes. He can’t really disagree.)

 

“You know, it’s not easy to keep track of a thing with three heads and that just happens to look like my worst nightmare.”

 

“You’ve slayed a dragon.”

 

“ _Three heads,_ Regina.”

 

Wonder Woman laughs as she comes near them, readjusting her lasso on her waist.

 

“I think you would like my home. You have a warrior’s spirit, Emma Swan.” Wonder Woman says as she stretches out her hand to both of them. “No doubt your Queen appreciates it.”

 

Aunt Zelena cackles, somewhere in the distance.

 

* * *

 

 

There is dinner after, it’s standard to have a big meal after slaying a beast so old. Mom,with a smile he thought he’d never call shy, had changed the Princess clothes into something less blood stained, more suited for filet mignon and her best merlot (she would have no problem admitting it’s her most expensive bottle). Henry thinks that there’s dining with your heroes, but it’s something else to have Wonder Woman ask him to pass the bread rolls.

 

“My mother is queen too,” She’s addressing him and there’s that look of intent in her eyes. “Zeus himself cannot approach her. Not without risking Hera’s wrath, that is.”

 

There is a point to this, Henry should see it. After all, he’s read all about this. It takes space in his shelf, but he can’t make it out.

 

“She’s been Queen of Themyscira since the goddesses brought the Amazons back to life,” She goes on, perfectly aware that all eyes are on her (that’s the mark of royalty, he knows it when he sees it). “I never thought of her as being alone, but I am happy to see her with Philippus.”

 

The Point, there it is. In this moment, Henry remembers that he is five years away from being allowed to have a drink.

 

“Oh?” Mom says with that expression that’d tell the Princess she’s listening, interested but not prying (a subtler mark of royalty).

 

“You see Philippus was one of my mothers and the Queen’s personal guard, I suppose it was only natural.”

 

Her words were said with so much affection that Henry almost misses the way ma chokes on her drink (louder than usual, and not like when she’s trying not to laugh)

 

“Careful, Sheriff. Wouldn’t want to leave us unguarded, now would you?” Aunt Zelena says as she hits her back.

 

This time it’s mom’s cheeks that are darker.

 

* * *

 

 

It’s very late and he’d woken up with a craving for an ice cream sandwich. It’s Saturday night, he’s allowed to have it even if it’s technically Sunday morning. He’s about to push the door open when he hears voices from the kitchen.

 

“Doesn’t it bother you to know that a few words thought up by some writer determine your fate?” It’s mom, and gone is that politeness from dinner. Her voice is open and so curious (Ma would call her a nerd sticking out her tongue. Mom would then say she’s a child)

 

“No more than it should. Don’t people place their life in the hands of the gods?” And it’s just as calm as it has always been.

 

“Don’t you ever fight it?”

 

“The will of the gods?” He assumes mom nods. “I believe you know I do, when it’s the right. And now for what you’re really asking about the Sheriff...”

 

He thinks that maybe the Princess has stunned mom into silence for the second time today.

 

“You _should_ fight the will of the gods on this.” Henry can hear a glass being put down on the counter. “And fight to win.”

 

Henry can hear mom’s heavy  breathing through the door. It turns into a relieved sigh. “Thank you, Diana.”

 

He goes back to bed without an ice cream sandwich but smiling as he tiptoes back up the stairs.

 

* * *

 

 

It’s not every day he can wake up to the sound of swords clashing against each other (usually it’s a loud bang, explosion or something resembling an earthquake). He rushes over to his window and sees Ma sparring with Diana. It’s all friendly, he hears something about Ma needed to watch her feet and maybe consider some bracelets of her own. He’d like to go to Themyscira, he knows they’ve let men pass before and if the Princess says he can then it should be fine. But, he’s getting ahead of himself.

 

“Mind if I give your lasso a shot?” And Ma, she can hardly hold it in. She’s trying to keep her cool but failing.

 

Wonder Woman hands it over without question and he can feel ma really trying not to freak out when she places her hands over her hips. She whips it around for a few times (he will never tell her that she has no natural talent with it), but he keeps watching. She keeps trying, manages to rope a tree, mom’s new bench and almost breaks a plant pot. She keeps going with one end wrapped around her forearm, glowing gold.

 

“Such persistence, it almost looks like you’re trying to impress someone.”

 

“Yeah, Regina. Always Regina, I’ve known for a while but it’s easier to pretend I don’t.” The words are spilling out of her mouth before she knows it.

 

Henry worries because ma has never been one to take truths easily (even those induced by a magic lasso). He expects her to run, not to show her face for at least a few days. But to his surprise, she untangles her arm from her arm and returns it to Diana.

 

“I…” She shifts her weight from one foot to another and shakes her head. “Thank you.”

 

* * *

 

 

At this point, maybe they should have all been expecting the cyclops. Aunt Zelena just rolls her eyes, because after all she did tell them the portal was still _out there_ (it’s not like she wants Wonder Woman to leave so that the portal can be closed. She just likes rolling her eyes). Henry knows Cyclops aren’t too smart and but they are enormous. Mom blinds him with a well place hit to his one eye. Ma has that dopey grin on her face she gets whenever Mom does something that is just like her. The fire in mom’s hands isn’t exactly helping ma tone it down. It’s not like Mom’s aren’t shining in that special-just-for-Ma way. They combine their magic to confuse the cyclops as Wonder Woman wraps her lasso around him. And this they all must see, the unreal way she pushes herself up with her legs against his back, while telling him she doesn’t want this to end badly.

 

“I don’t want your life, son of Poseidon!” She tightens the grip on her lasso as he starts tumbling down.

 

Then he falls and the whole of the woods shake. And he knows that he looks like a dork but he doesn’t care because Princess Diana is floating above the unconscious cyclops. He almost misses  the bigger thing (bigger than a clay Amazonian Princess flying, unbelievable as that may sound) that happened when the cyclops came crashing down. Predictable and not entirely unsafe as it had been, ma reacted by pulling mom away and _she’s still holding her._ Arms around her waist and mom isn’t moving away. Not telling her she’s fine and then smoothing down her clothes. No, mom just lets ma keeps her arms around her.

 

“You OK?” Ma asks her with a voice he’s never heard from her.

 

“Yes, better than OK.” Mom’s eyes are shining again.

 

Wonder Woman smiles like she’s won several battles, and he should know he’s seen her win many of them. She took down more than one giant today.

 

* * *

 

 

Henry isn’t counting because no one counts how many times their moms have kissed. He’s sixteen and is past the _gross_ aspect of having his parents kiss (he never thought he’d see the day that they would) but his moms have kissed exactly more than one time. In less than a day. He knows because there was that time he’d slowly backed away from the kitchen and ma had rushed to open the fridge and left mom to do the explaining.

 

“Henry, sweetheart. Your mother and I, well..”

 

“Mom, I’ve known for a long time. I wasn’t sure you did.” He’d said and she’d pulled him into a hug.

 

There was that time Aunt Zelena came out of the study snickering not much later that day.

 

“ ‘Researching’. HA! No need to use euphemisms, sis!”

 

But the one he supposes is the most memorable they hadn’t even noticed. He’d been flying with Wonder Woman and Theia (she offered, he accepted without a second thought). The Princess had called him a natural rider, his mother’s son, she could tell. They’d been flying over town testing how far the magic stretched up in the sky. And there’d they been, away from everyone else. Tiny from where they were looking, but there’d been no mistake. Small as they’d looked, Henry could tell there’d been a definite lean in (and by the way he’d felt his neck warm up because _moms_ ) that in fact there had been another kiss.

 

“And now all is right, isn’t it Henry?” Wonder Woman had asked him over the wind and clouds.

 

“Yes!” He’d said holding onto Theia’s neck as she circled her mistress clearly feeling Henry’s enthusiasm. “Yes, it is!”

 

“Too strong for this world’s gods!”

 

And with that Henry knew that Princess Diana’s time in Storybrooke had come to an end. At that Theia had lifted up her head in attempt to comfort him.

 

According to mom the place between the Beech and the Hawthorne had been special and responsible for the portal. One represented the love of stories and the other (at this she clears her throat and had her cheeks slightly blush) well..everything Wonder Woman is, in a sense or two. That combined with the magic already holding Storybrooke together and his author powers had opened a portal.

 

The whole town had come to say goodbye to Wonder Woman. Aunt Zelena is looking like she might just hold off on her magic and keep it open. Grams had called every single bird in Storybrooke to say goodbye and everyone had voted (when exactly, he cannot tell) to give her a key to the city. The Princess comes close to the three of them, beaming and he is struck by the sight again of her again.

 

“Not all victories come through battle, I’m glad you know that.” It’s a low whisper. Henry thinks that he can see all of the goddesses’s faces in her.  The kindness in her smile, the peace in her eyes and the grace in her steps (he’s sure he must be forgetting at least ten of Princess Diana’s qualities).

 

“We are too.” Mom says with ma’s hand clasped in hers.

 

“Umm...thank you again Won...Diana.”

 

She laughs again and extends her hand to all three of them.  “It’s been an honor. You’ll always have a place in Themyscira”

 

“And how would we get there?” He asks trying not to seem to eager and much like ma, failing.

 

“Same way you brought me to your world. Believe that you can.” She says so simply and with so much authority that Henry knows it must be true. She steps away from them and sucks in a breath, taking them all in. “Goodbye to you all!”

 

“GOODBYE!” It comes out in unison and it’s the first time Henry seen the whole town agree on something. He thinks he heard Aunt Zelena sniffle.

 

Wonder Woman guides Theia to place between the trees and waves to them one last time (and he has to wonder if Apollo didn’t bless her too based on how she shines). With three more steps The Princess and her wing horse are gone. Henry looks back at his moms and knows that they had just won the entire world and maybe even the universe.

 

**Author's Note:**

> "Fight to win" is taken from a Gail Simone quote. "Trust to love, fight with honor but fight to win" even if the Wonder Woman is more Rucka than Simone.  
> When Henry says she's whoever the world needs her to be he is referencing this Infinite Crisis quote:  
> [to Superman] Of all people, you know who I am... ...who the world needs me to be. I'm Wonder Woman.
> 
>  
> 
> Swati, I know I said Diana and Regina would kiss but I couldn't do it. Purest form of SQ trash.


End file.
